The baby and the Prodigy
by No importance
Summary: "I'm not a baby anymore, I can go on my journey on my own!" Cherry's mother thinks otherwise. Cherry, remember Gary Oak? He's a prodigy. You'll get along with him. Gary Oak x OC. A remade version of an old fanfic.
1. Escape

**[ A/N from original post date: I decided to post this on here , since I have nothing else to do with my life. Enjoy. This story has elements from the games and the anime, and some uncanon / ooc things may happen. Sorry if this inconveniences you. ]**

 **[New A/N: There was a lot of typos, misspellings, all that odd stuff. I completely forgot about viridian! I don't like leaving things unfinished so here I am, redoing this entire story.]**

 _ **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Pokémon. I am simply a fan who loves to write stories about Pokémon.**_

"I'm not a baby anymore. I'm old enough to go on my journey. And you're not going to stop me." Cherry muttered as she stuffed various items in a backpack... A map, a trainer guide, cans of food she found in the kitchen, a blanket and pillow, soap. She needed them to go on her journey, all by herself, like a big girl. She was fully dressed and ready to go.

The night before, Cherry had announced that she was going on her journey. Her overprotective mother, of course, didn't approve. Especially since Cherry wanted to travel by herself. There was no way she was going to do that. They fought over this, until Cherry suddenly ran upstairs and slammed the door.

Cherry tried to understand her mother. She thought long and hard about it. Her brother was doing perfectly fine as a trainer, and while her dad was busy, he did make sure to contact them every now and then. She never got to speak to him herself, sure, but the kind, happy look on her mother's face made her sure that it was her dad. She was okay with those two leaving, so why was her mother so against her going on her own journey of "new friends" and "self-discovery"?

 _Oh well._ Cherry closed her backpack and slung it over her bed post. It was still pretty early; Professor Oak's lab wouldn't open for an hour or so. She took this time to think about which starter she was going to choose. She thought about choosing Squirtle, since she liked water type Pokémon the most. She hadn't thought up a nickname, but she once watched a TV segment where the show host said that new feelings will bring the name to a trainer. She hoped it would be the same for her. After a while her alarm rang, which she turned off immediately. She listened for her mother but quickly gave up. Her mother never snored before. She decided to risk it and tiptoed into the hallway.

Her mother's bedroom door was slightly open, and to her relief, her mother was still asleep, her blonde hair the only thing visible in the darkness of the room. Cherry smiled and whispered, "I love you, mom..."

She quickly tiptoed away, out through the kitchen. The sky was orange, the sun hadn't fully risen yet. She closed the door as quietly as possible and ran off to Professor Oak's lab. The lights were on, so she assumed it was open. She could practically feel Squirtle's pokeball in her hands now. She ran up the stairs, grinning. She happily opened the door, greeted by the lab's bright lighting and "scientific" smell.

"Good morning Professor Oak~! I'm here to get my… Pok…e..mon.." Cherry slowly stopped when she noticed the Professor had an awkward look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She frowned.

"Your mother would like to speak to you." He motioned to something behind her, and she turned around.

Her mother was on a chair behind her, her arms and legs crossed.


	2. The baby and the prodigy

**[OLD A/N: I completely forgot about this fanfic for a while. Anyways, here's part 2~]**

 **[A/N: Feel free to review. This is old writing though. You'll see a few changes as chapters go on. Thank you.]**

 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I am simply a fan who loves to write stories about Pokémon._

"Mom?!" Cherry took a step back, making sure she wasn't seeing things. _She was sleeping, I'm sure of it! How did she get here before me?Was she pretending to be asleep? Is there a shortcut to the lab that I didn't know about?_ Her eyes flicked back and forth between Oak and her mother. She thought about running away but decided against it. It would only make matters worse. She jumped a little in surprise when her mother stood up and started to walk towards her.

"It was Jinx." Her mother's voice was flat. There was no anger, just disappointment. She read her daughter's mind. Cherry's eyes widened and she hung her head a bit. _How could I forget about Jinx?!_ Her mother's most trusted Pokémon, and the Pokémon that helped raise Cherry _._ She looked back up as her mother got closer.

"I knew that you were going to do this, Cherry." Her mother sighed. She stopped in front of Cherry and put her hand on said girl's face.

"M-mom, I'm..I'm sorr- "

"So." Her mother interrupted her. " So, I decided to think about it. Should I really let my baby girl go on a journey?" She cooed. Cherry searched her mother's eyes for an answer to all the questions she had. Her mother's eyes were kind. That was it. No answers. With a sigh, her mother withdrew her hand and let it drop to her side, then turned to Professor Oak and smiled. "At first I thought no, but then Oak talked me into with a deal."

"A deal?" Cherry repeated, looking over at the professor.

Professor Oak nodded. "You can go as long as you have a traveling partner to watch you."

She looked over to her mom to confirm what Professor Oak just said. Her mother nodded. Cherry broke out into a grin, "That's fine! That's great! So, who am I going to be traveling with? Flora? She's nice! I trust her!" Travelling with a friend? It can't be that bad. "Maybe Ash? I don't mind h-"

"Gramps, I've decided! I want Squirtle!" A boy strolled into the room, a smile on his face as he cut Cherry's train of thought. It was Gary Oak, the professor's grandson and self-proclaimed "future champion". He stopped when he saw Cherry and her mother. "Oh, hey-" Cherry froze mid-wave, his words hitting her like a wave. They talked a few days before, discussing what they planned to do on their journeys and what not. He would choose Charmander, and he would become the ultimate, strongest trainer in the world. Cherry didn't know if she wanted to follow in her brother's footsteps or her father's. All she knew was that she wanted Squirtle and that she wanted to travel. But here he was, bursting in with betrayal in tow! Her mother waved Gary over. The brunette, confused, came over, as well as the professor.

"Cherry, remember Gary Oak? He's a prodigy." Her mother put her hand on Cherry's shoulder and motioned to Gary. "He's going to be your traveling partner. You'll get along with him."

Cherry looked at her mother, then at Gary. She wanted to yell, but her mother and Professor Oak were there. "I remember him." She knew him a little too well. _He's a traitor._ Her fingers curled into a fist.

"If it isn't Cherry!" Gary said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. He didn't seem to notice Cherry's ready-to-knock-his-teeth-out fist. "Sorry, but my starter is going to be Squirtle~" He smirked, looking pretty proud of himself. Cherry hoped and prayed that he would decline his mother's offer, but he didn't.

"I don't mind!"

 _He probably wants someone to view his "incredible" journey first hand._ Cherry thought bitterly _._

Her mother didn't seem to notice her daughter seething and continued to speak. Cherry barely heard what she said- it was something about leaving some letters to Gary and whatnot. She didn't know what it meant, but as long as it allowed her to go on a journey, she didn't care.

"Now Cherry." Upon hearing her name, Cherry snapped back to attention. Her mother leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Please, listen to Gary, okay? He knows what's best for you."

With that being said, her mother turned on her heels and headed out the door, leaving Professor Oak, Gary and Cherry alone. Cherry had a look of doubt on her face.

"How exciting." Professor Oak turned to Cherry and Gary. "Anywho, let's get going. Come, let's choose your Pokémon."

They followed him into the lab and stopped in front of machine with three pokeballs sitting in little holders. Behind the balls were three pokemon, all equally excited for their new trainers. In front of each pokeball was a label, and when Cherry bent over to read them, Gary read them off for her.

"Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur."

"Thanks." Cherry muttered in response. It was a bit forced, but neither Gary nor the Professor didn't make a comment about it.

"You're welcome~ And like I was saying earlier..." Gary leaned forward past her and plucked Squirtle's pokeball from the holder."...I choose Squirtle!"

"I called it!" Cherry cried out, swiping for the pokeball.

"There's no such thing as 'Calling' which Pokémon you want." Gary snorted, raising his arm high above his head. The Squirtle's smile grew wider, glad that two people wanted it, and were fighting for it.

"Now, now.." Professor Oak stepped between them. "Who's going to be the bigger person and let the other have Squirtle?"

Cherry crossed her arms and closed her eyes, mulling it over. She wanted to prove to her mom that she was old enough for this, but she also wanted Squirtle, her favorite starter of them all. She looked at Gary, he was staring intently at the pokeball. _He wants it just as much as me, huh…_

"He can have it." Cherry let out an exasperated sigh.

Gary looked at her in surprise for a second before breaking out into a grin. "Really?"

"Really." She nodded. She gave the pokeball one final look and turned to Professor Oak. "Alright. I choose-

" , are you there? Ooooaaaakkk…"

The professor lifted up a finger to stop Cherry and exited the lab, then came back a few minutes later with a girl. She was around the same age as Gary, with big emerald eyes and fluffy blonde hair. Cherry immediately recognized her. It was Flora, her neighbor and a somewhat close friend.

"Good morning! I'm sorry I'm late!" Flora bowed.

"Not as late as Ashy-boy.." Gary laughed. Cherry looked around the area. _Ashy-boy? Ash? He is late. Did he get nervous?_

As she thought this, she watched as Flora approached the table and pick up a pokeball. "Nice to meet you, Bulbasaur." She smiled gently at the Pokémon.

Cherry heart dropped. Bulbasaur was her second choice if she didn't get Squirtle. She didn't argue this time, she liked Flora too much to do so. Defeated, she walked up to the table and picked up Charmander's pokeball. She looked at Charmander and gave it her best smile.

"I guess I choose you, Charmander!"


End file.
